


Scary Movie

by Secret_Universe



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A contest entry for a contest on Deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

"Now, remember kids," Jack Spicer spoke to the two children, "Your mother and I will be home a little late from the show, so you'll be on your own for dinner tonight."

"There's leftovers in the fridge or you can make one of those microwave meals, too. And bedtime at 10:00 PM, no later then that." Princess added, fixing up her hair looking in the hallway mirror.

Kingsley and Chloe nodded to what their parents said, hands behind their backs. As they were turning to leave, Princess looked back, "And **NO** scary movies, understand?"

"Yes, mom." They both replied.

Smiling, Princess stepped out the front door followed by her husband. Kingsley and Chloe looked at each other, simply nodding. Kingsley didn't have anything behind his back, but in Chloe's case... a DVD with a 'Rated M' warning on it...

~

Later that night, Kingsley sat up in his bed reading one of his books. He was getting to a good chapter till he heard his bedroom door open and looked up, noticing his younger sister. She seemed to be clutching tightly onto a stuffed animal.

"Chloe?"

She walked over slowly, "Move over."

"Huh?"

"Move over!" She pushed her way in, as her older brother quickly moved to the further side of his bed. He seemed surprised, watching her snuggled under the covers still holding onto her toy.

"Um, Chloe...?"

"Just say something to cheer me up, will you?"

He blinked... and blinked again... before he made a suspicious looking face, "You watched the movie, didn't you? Even after mom and dad told you not to..."

She looked away, pouting. But he could tell she felt ashamed of doing so. Smiling, he placed his bookmark in his novel setting it on his night stand.

"Alright, you can stay for tonight." He carefully wrapped an arm around his sibling, "I won't tell mom or dad if you'd like..."

Chloe paused, before moving over against his side, "Thanks, stupid..." She then slowly fell asleep. Kingsley smiled, switching off his lamp leaving a soft glow from a night light and embraced his sister, as he too entered slumber land.

He wasn't going to inform Jack or Princess about what Chloe did...

...they might end up finding out themselves anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe & Kingsley belong to PrincessCallyie on DA. She also came up with the x over pairing, Jack/Princess.


End file.
